User blog:PotatoaDancing/Viasnu, The Dark Puppeteer
Viasnu, the Dark Puppeteer is a figment of my imagination...for now. Synopsis Viasnu is just a concept I've had sitting in my head for awhile but never really got the urge to throw out, until that Harrowing video anyways. So I don't have any lore planned for him/her and I don't think they have to be from the Shadow Isles either. Just thought it'd be cool to have a champion that made use of puppets and the like. Abilities Nearby champions that remain near Viasnu (including him/herself) for 6 seconds are marked with 'Artistry'. The mark persists for 30 seconds after leaving Forbidden Arts range. If the mark is expended through Viasnu's abilities there is a 12 second static cooldown before it can be reapplied to the affected champion |description2 = Upon killing an enemy champion 5 times he/she summons a targetable puppet-copy of the champion that has 10% of the original champion's AD and AP that increases by another 10% for each additional kill on the champion Viasnu can get. There is no limit to how many he can make(beyond the obvious limit of only 5 enemy champions to make copies of) and each copy grants him/her 5% bonus movement speed/armor/magic resist. If killed the copies will respawn near Viasnu after he/she has left combat for 15 seconds. The copies can be controlled through crtl+click |range = 1100 }} Viasnu summons a targetable puppet with 1.25 attack speed and 145 range(melee) at his present location that lasts for 10 seconds. The puppet will seek out nearby targets and attack them (prioritizing low health targets or enemy champions with 'Artistry') refreshing its duration by 1 second each time it kills, up to 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Viasnu places a stealthed targetable marionette with 1.25 attack speed and 155 range(melee) at target location that will wait for 30 seconds before falling apart, refunding half its mana cost. Non-stealthed enemy champions that wander within 500 range of the stealthed marionette will activate it causing the marionette to chase and attack them for 3.5 seconds if they have lower health % then Viasnu. If the target has higher health % then Viasnu, the marionette will instead blink to them, rooting them for 1.5 seconds, deal magic damage and reveal them for 4 seconds. If they are marked with 'Artistry' the mark is consumed and the marionette will do both effects, chasing after the root ends. Either effect can be ended early if the marionette is destroyed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Viasnu switches places with a nearby puppet/ marionette or blinks to target champion and consumes his 'Artistry' mark if he/she has it to receive a 20% movement speed buff for 1.75 seconds. If Viasnu blinks to an enemy champion with 'Artisty' the mark is consumed and they are stunned for seconds. If Viasnu blinks to an allied champion with 'Artistry' their mark is consumed and they receive the movement buff as well. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} bonus magic damage every autoattack for 6 seconds. Enemies that have their 'Artistry' mark removed are instead receive magic damage, are revealed for 10 seconds and if Viasnu has made a copy of them has their copy blink behind them at full health and attacks them while they are revealed, in the case that the copy still dead prior to Dancing Strings activation the copy is summoned regardless but is slowed by 50% for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 110 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Category:Custom champions